


... Until Forever

by bookdoof



Series: A Found Family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: It was only a week before Schlatt returned to where he left his son, he just wanted to make sure that Tubbo had been taken in and wasn't still in the streets.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, jschlatt & phil watson
Series: A Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	... Until Forever

It was only a week before Schlatt returned to where he left his son, he just wanted to make sure that Tubbo had been taken in and wasn't still in the streets. Every morning his first thought was Tubbo and he had to stop himself from going back to the square because he didn't want to further hinder his sons chances of being taken in and given the life he deserves. But he decided that if his son hadn't been taken in after a week has passed, the best option would be to take him back to the small home of Schlatt and he would just have to take on another side job during the night shift. 

And so he woke up earlier than normal and began the journey west to the town that he had left his son at. When he gets there he paces in an alleyway that led to the square, he didn't want to see his son in that box but a more selfish part of him did because then he'd have his son back. The longer he paces the more anxious and guilty he feels, he left his son in a box! What kind of father was he, he didn't deserve Tubbo. He was disrupted from his spiraling by a man with a deep voice and dark sun glasses, "Hello, are you lost?" 

"Uh, no. I was just on my way to the square." Schlatt says before ducking his head and walking past the man and out of the alley into the square. The man was Eret, the leader of the town, and he sent a message off to Phil as he had promised he would if a stranger had appeared in the town. Schlatt had frozen at the exit of the alley and lets out a shaky sigh, the box nor his son were anywhere to be found. He quickly became angry at himself for being disappointed, his son had a better life.

"Are you looking for Tubbo? I'm Eret by the way, I run things around here." He says standing beside Schlatt and briefly looking to see if Phil had responded to his message, he hadn't. 

"Uh, yes. Did you take him in?" Schlatt asks thinking that that would be the best case scenario.

"No, but my friend Phil did. Trust me that's the best case scenario, I can barely take care of myself. He has three kids so he's well versed in taking care of children." He says and lets out a deep laugh. 

"Oh, good. Goodbye then." Schlatt says with a curt nod and begins to walk back the way he had came with tears in his eyes, this is just how it had to be. He doesn't stop when Eret calls after him but he's stopped by a blonde and tired looking man at the other end of the alley that seemed to be out of breath. 

"Sorry, I came here as soon as I heard you were visiting and it's a bit of a travel. You're Tubbo's dad, yeah?" The man asks, "I'm Phil." 

"Yeah, I'm his dad but I can't take care of him so please take good care of him." Schlatt says and tries to leave again but is stopped when a hand gently falls on his shoulders. 

"You don't have to be completely be gone from his life." Phil says softly. 

"it's just better if I'm out of his life. I never want him to have to struggle and wonder when his next meal will be and I can't do that for him." Schlatt says, refusing to make eye contact with Phil. 

"He misses you, you're all he talks about. Well and bees," Phil says and Schlatt laughs and a few tears fall from his eyes, "I can help you if you need it." 

"I can't do that to you, you don't even know me." Schlatt says. 

"But I know Tubbo and I've grown to be quite fond of him and so have my sons. You and Tubbo can make a little house beside mine so that the kids can still play together and whatever you need help with I can help you with-" Schlatt begins to interupt but Phil holds up his hand, "-and you can help me look after my sons to repay me." 

Schlatt doesn't say anything for a minute, he missed Tubbo more than anything and living near Phil would ensure that the boy would still be taken care of and he would be helping Phil out as well.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay then." 

"Okay. Well, I've left the boys alone for far too long so you go and get what you need to move and tie up the lose ends and I'll meet you here again at sundown." Phil says and then begins to fly back to his home without allowing Schlatt to second guess anything. Schlatt does as he says however and is waiting for the man as he watches the sun disappear and the moon take it's place. 

"Sorry, I'm late! Wilbur, my middle, and Tommy, my youngest, got into a fight." Phil says, out of breath like he was when they had met earlier in the morning. 

"It's alright." Schlatt says and they begin their walk to what Schlatt presumes to be Phil's home. He became more anxious with every step that he took away from the square. What if Tubbo hated him for abandoning him, but hadn't Phil said that he missed him? 

"Stop worrying, I don't think that boy could ever hate you or be mad at you." Phil says as if he could read Schlatt's thoughts.

"I left him." Schlatt says. 

"But you came back." 

The rest of the walk is silent and Schlatt begins to take in his surroundings. 

"I didn't tell him that you were coming but I'll bring him outside to you so that the reunion is somewhat private, my boys are quite rowdy." Phil says when the house is in sight.

"Okay, thank you. Thank you so much for doing this Phil. I didn't say it earlier but thank you." Schlatt says stopping and looking Phil in the eyes. 

"Of course." Phil says and places his hand onto Schlatt's shoulders. 

They get to the house and Phil goes in and returns with Tubbo. 

"Dad?" The boy squeals before running and jumping onto his dad, crying a bit into the man's shirt, "I missed you so much but I knew you would be back!"

"I missed you too, I'm never leaving you like that again." Schlatt says holding his son tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for the two separate families to merge :)   
> I really enjoy found family lol   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
